


Hotline Detroit

by mushroomtea



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, M/M, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 05:03:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19041676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushroomtea/pseuds/mushroomtea
Summary: Кроссовер с Hotline Miami.Если вам не знаком сюжет игры: главному герою на автоответчик приходят сообщения - его просят выполнить безобидные на первый взгляд задания, суть которых на самом деле сводится к тому, что нужно приехать по указанному адресу и убить всех, кто там находится.





	1. Звонок

**Author's Note:**

> Картинки, с которых всё началось:  
> http://i.imgur.com/MJD5mWm.jpg  
> http://i.imgur.com/KqxRi0K.jpg

Утро выдалось на удивление солнечным для середины мрачного, пасмурного апреля две тысячи тридцать девятого. В квартире было блаженно тихо. Сегодня соседи угомонились только к четырём утра. Рид мог бы их припугнуть или вызвать полицию, но не хотел привлекать к себе лишнего внимания. После жестокой резни в одном из офисов бизнес-центра на Вудворд-авеню весь город и так стоял на ушах. 

Рид успел посмотреть репортаж с места происшествия до того, как его сняли с эфира. Симпатичная журналистка скороговоркой выдавала одну жуткую версию событий за другой, пока за её спиной в труповозку грузили наглухо застёгнутые мешки из плотного чёрного пластика: за восемь минут репортажа Рид насчитал десять штук. Само помещение, где произошло убийство, не показали, но кто-то слил фотографии в Интернет. Их быстро вычистили, однако особо заинтересованные успели сохранить копии.

Гэвин не знал, кто устроил эту расправу, но был уверен — работал профессионал. Жёстко и бесцеремонно, но чисто. Быстро и тщательно подчищаемые утечки информации, сухие, чересчур сдержанные комментарии пресс-службы полиции — у них явно не было никаких зацепок. По крайней мере, пока что.

Рид прошёл на кухню. Долго стоял у окна, наслаждаясь тишиной, пока свежесваренный кофе медленно капал в резервуар кофеварки. Солнце приятно согревало правый бок. Перебравшись в гостиную с горячей чашкой в руках, он нажал на кнопку воспроизведения автоответчика. Пискнул сигнал, послышался весёлый голос:

«Как жизнь, бро? Это Крис. Тут такое дело, знаешь клуб «Рай», одиннадцать семьдесят семь, Вудворд-авеню? Надо перетереть там с одним человечком за бизнес. Сегодня в районе обеда, лучше после двух. Ну... всё, как ты умеешь. И не беспокойся, если устроишь беспорядок. За тобой приберут».

Запись закончилась, автоответчик умолк. Расслабленное состояние дало трещину, вскрылось и лопнуло, осыпаясь мелкими осколками, обнажая привычную напряжённость. Рид мгновенно подобрался. Указанное «Крисом» место находилось совсем рядом с той жуткой заварушкой, которую, несмотря на отсутствие новой информации, до сих пор с упоением пережёвывали новостные каналы. Сейчас это было Риду вовсе не на руку. И времени с последнего крупного заказа прошло очень мало. Неосмотрительность? Или его просто хотят списать в утиль?

«Не дождётесь», — мысль была злая, острая, как бритвенное лезвие. Рид постарался успокоиться. Гнев порой оказывался по настоящему действенным мотиватором. Но сейчас он был не лучшим помощником. Рид знал, что его работодатель прекрасно осведомлён обо всём, что происходит в городе, вплоть до мелких уличных стычек девиантов с гопниками из антиандроидского движения. Если заказ поступил именно сейчас, значит, причина была действительно веской. И что бы не нашёптывала Риду его воспалённая паранойя, избавляться от него не было смысла — работал он исправно и чисто.

Рид надел наплечную кобуру, проверил оружие, патроны. Натянул толстую кожанку, под которой так удобно было прятать пистолет. Напоследок сунул во внутренний карман куртки складной нож. Несмотря на обычные щедрые предложения не стесняться шума, он предпочитал по возможности действовать тихо. 

Он открыл ящик комода и вывалил прямо на пол гору футболок и ещё какого-то тряпья. Рид даже не помнил толком, что конкретно там лежало, кажется, большая часть этих вещей вообще принадлежала не ему. Он подцепил кончиками пальцев фанерное дно ящика и вытащил его следом за тряпками. Звериные маски уставились на Рида пустыми чёрными глазницами. 

Яркий бело-красный петух. Ричард. 

— Нет, дружище, тут требуется хладнокровие. Это дело определённо не для тебя. 

Рыжая тигриная морда с хитрым прищуром раскосых кошачьих глаз. Тони.

— Прости, братан. Ты хорош, но сегодня нужно сработать аккуратно. 

Он достал из ящика оскаленную морду пса. Гэвин. 

— Ну что ж, тёзка, положусь на твою удачу. Не подведи. 

Спрятав маску под куртку и вернув на место фальш-дно и скрывающие его вещи, Рид вышел из квартиры, тихонько прикрыв дверь, стараясь не потревожить соседей. Стены в этом клоповнике на окраине города были, что картонка. А привлекать любое, даже самое незначительное внимание становилось всё опаснее.


	2. Рай

Солнечным в этот день оказалось только утро. Уже к обеду над городом повисли тяжёлые свинцово-серые тучи. Мелкий холодный дождь, больше похожий на водяную пыль, пропитывал влагой волосы и одежду. С реки потянулся прозрачный, чуть заметный туман, размывая редкие огни неоновых вывесок, горевших кое-где даже в светлое время суток.

«Рай» сиял приторно-розовым, выделяясь в дождливом мареве на фоне, казалось, только сильнее потемневших от влаги серо-коричневых высоток. Рид загнал машину в ближайший переулок на Стейт-стрит, надел маску, поглубже натянул капюшон, так, чтобы не было видно, что под ним, и вышел под моросящий дождь. Клиентов в клубе в середине дня должно было быть немного. Тем проще для работы. 

Яркие соблазнительные красотки с рекламных дисплеев на входе в клуб извивались, пошло выставляя себя на показ и задорно подмигивая потенциальным клиентам. Двери из тёмного тонированного стекла плавно разъехались в стороны, впуская Гэвина внутрь. Расставленные у стен в вестибюле прозрачные капсулы, в которых обычно находились выставочные образцы секс-ботов, сегодня пустовали. У следующих дверей Гэвина встретил высокий худой тип в сером костюме и нелепой гавайской рубашке, его зачесанные назад волосы неприятно лоснились, взгляд казался таким же приторным, как розовые сполохи навязчивой рекламы снаружи. Он явно не ожидал увидеть посетителя, удивлённо вскинул брови и, нелепо вытянув тощую шею, шагнул вперёд, преградив Гэвину путь. 

— Простите сэр, заведение закрыто на спецобслуживание, — его лицо вытянулось, когда он заметил под капюшоном оскаленную собачью морду. В ту же секунду короткий и быстрый удар свалил его с ног. Он перекатился в сторону, не вставая потянулся рукой под пиджак, видимо, за спрятанным там оружием, но и Гэвин времени не терял, не дав ему опомниться, вырубил ударом ноги в челюсть.

— Прости чувак, ничего личного, — глухо донеслось из-под маски. Гэвин отточенным движением прикончил уже бессознательного противника. 

Гэвин никогда не гнушался подлых приёмов: подкрасться со спины, добить лежачего, чем беспомощней противник, тем лучше — пользуйся, пока можешь. Это были не бои на ринге, это была работа, которую нужно было сделать быстро и эффективно. Обыскав тело, он нашёл во внутреннем кармане пиджака водительское удостоверение на имя Питера Уайта. Под пиджаком действительно оказалась кобура с пистолетом, Гэвин забрал его и, проверив обойму, сунул под ремень. 

Пошуметь он ещё успеет. Гэвин достал нож. 

В течение следующего часа Гэвин перемещался по клубу, обыскивая помещение за помещением. Он поочерёдно наткнулся на шестерых весьма расслабленных охранников, перерезав их по-тихому, стараясь не дать повода забеспокоиться остальным. Ещё двое парней из обслуживающего персонала и один незадачливый секс-бот не представляли опасности, с ними Гэвин справился без особых усилий. Не его вина, что эти трое не успели убраться подальше. Убивать таких было, как говорил один давний знакомый Рида, «неспортивно», но оставлять свидетелей Гэвин не имел права. Других андроидов он не встретил, возможно, их согнали на склад, чтобы не путались под ногами. Клуб был практически пуст.

Гэвин вышел в длинный, извилистый коридор. Стены здесь тоже были увешаны огромными дисплеями, демонстрирующими кричаще-яркие ролики с последними моделями секс-ботов, выпущенных «Киберлайф» как раз перед революцией. «Ещё сексуальнее, ещё раскованнее, ещё доступнее! Ты отличишь их от живых лишь по одному признаку — они лучше!» — кричали рекламные слоганы под плавные покачивания пластиковых бёдер и игривые жесты изящных рук на фоне ритмично мерцающего розового и голубого неона. Вся эта эпилептическая красота вызывала у Гэвина ощущение зарождающейся мигрени. Старательно отводя взгляд от ярких вспышек, он поочередно заглядывал в двери клиентских номеров, но так и не встретил там ни единой живой души. 

В последний момент перед очередным поворотом он замедлил шаг, как оказалось, не зря. У двери в конце коридора стояли двое охранников с автоматами. Гэвин замер на секунду, затем отшвырнул нож, тот с глухим стуком ударился о мягкое ковровое покрытие и, подпрыгнув разок, остался лежать посреди коридора. Охранники синхронно дёрнулись, провожая нож взглядом, и Гэвину хватило их секундного замешательства, чтобы успеть застрелить одного. Второй мгновенно опомнился и дал ответную очередь, разгромив настенный дисплей. Гэвин успел убраться с линии огня. Отскочил от осыпающегося с разбитого дисплея стеклянного крошева. Вывернутая из стены проводка заискрила. Гэвин быстро отступал назад по коридору. Он ввалился в ближайший номер, прикрыл дверь и огляделся. Из мебели там была только огромная кровать — хреновое укрытие от автоматчика. На стенах в фиолетовом полумраке плясали жёлтые искры, но они, в отличие от розового мерцания, хотя бы не вызывали желания блевануть прямо под проектор. 

Мягкий ворс коврового покрытия заглушал шаги в коридоре, Гэвину пришлось прислушаться, прижавшись к стене, чтобы уловить тот момент, когда охранник поравняется с дверью, за которой он прятался. Резким ударом Гэвин распахнул дверную створку, сбив ствол автомата в сторону, и всадил охраннику пулю точно промеж глаз. Мёртвое тело мешком свалилось под ноги. Дверь спасла Гэвина снова. Ударившись о стену, она отскочила назад, закрыв его от выстрела. «Клиент» не стал отсиживаться в номере, пока умирали его телохранители. После короткой перестрелки Гэвину удалось его ранить. Убедившись, что противник больше не опасен, Гэвин вышел из-за укрытия. Лысый толстяк в дорогом костюме сидел, привалившись к стене, и надсадно кашлял. При каждом сиплом выдохе у него на губах надувались кровавые пузыри. 

— Думаешь, это всё, поганая псина? — прохрипел он. — Твои хозяева... избавятся от тебя... так же как... — он не договорил, снова закашлялся и замер. Длинная вязкая струйка смешанной с кровью слюны потянулась изо рта, пятная светлую рубашку.

Гэвин проверил пульс — «клиент» без сомнения был мёртв. Осмотрел лежавшего рядом охранника — тоже спёкся. На всякий случай он собрал оружие и оттащил подальше от тел. Затем, держа пистолет наготове, осторожно заглянул в последнюю комнату.

Обстановка была та же, что и в остальных номерах. Раздражающе яркие мультимедийные ролики, проецируемые на стены, мягкое ковровое покрытие и гигантская кровать в центре. Сначала Гэвину показалось, что тут никого нет. Затем он присмотрелся. На кровати лежал кто-то... или что-то. Что-то непонятное, неправильное. Гэвин подошёл ближе, не опуская оружия. Теперь он наконец смог разглядеть: это был андроид, точнее, один его корпус без рук и ног. Он был полностью раздет и его бледное туловище покрывали ярко-синие разводы, на атласной простыне под ним расползлось казавшееся чёрным пятно. Андроид медленно повернул голову, под носом виднелись синие потёки, белок левого глаза потемнел от пролившегося под прозрачную оболочку тириума, радужки в жутковатом бордовом освещении казались фиолетовыми. Он смерил Гэвина цепким, холодным взглядом, будто провёл скальпелем, вскрывая нутро и вываливая наружу всю копившуюся в Гэвине душевную грязь. Не то чтобы Гэвин видел много секс-ботов, но они явно не должны были смотреть _так_. Если их целью было возбудить в человеке вполне определённое желание, то от подобного взгляда у самого Гэвина точно бы всё упало. 

— Маска? Что-то новенькое, — андроид говорил ровным, скучающим тоном, будто не лежал изувеченный в борделе, а по десятому кругу смотрел одну и ту же серию весьма посредственного телешоу. — На ролевые игры я не подписывался... Чего ждёшь? Закончи начатое, — в его обманчиво спокойном голосе проскользнули помехи, вокальный модуль дал сбой. Выражение его лица оставалось бесстрастным, однако диод на виске истерично мигал под стать меняющимся проекциям на стенах. 

Гэвин перевёл взгляд с лица ниже, на забрызганную синими каплями грудь, на которой в потёках искусственной «крови» чётко прослеживался стык корпуса с регулятором тириумного насоса, затем на живот и дальше — на пах, но вместо имитации гениталий увидел лишь чуть выпуклую поверхность оголённого, не прикрытого скином пластика. Значит, всё-таки не секс-бот... Интересно. 

Гэвин убрал пистолет. В полуразобранном состоянии андроид был не опасен. Гэвин осторожно завернул его в простынь, взвалил на плечо и вышел в коридор. Несмотря на отсутствие конечностей, чёртов пластик оказался на удивление тяжёлым. 

— Знаешь, где тут выход для персонала?

Ответа Гэвин не дождался. Он напряг гудящую от противного неонового мерцания голову и вспомнил, что видел неприметную дверь сразу перед выходом в вестибюль. Вернувшись уже пройденным маршрутом, он добрался до узкого коридора, освещённого обычными белыми люминесцентными лампами. Коридор вёл мимо пустых служебных помещений к двери, выходящей в проулок, с одного конца заставленный вонючими мусорными баками. Тот самый, в который Гэвин загнал свою тачку. 

Моросящий дождь успел превратиться в полноценный ливень, пока Гэвин торчал в клубе. Он добежал до машины, скинул свою ношу на заднее сиденье и с головой накрыл простынёй, надеясь только, что андроид будет вести себя тихо. Усевшись в водительское кресло Гэвин с облегчением стянул маску, завёл двигатель и аккуратно вырулил на полупустую Стейт-стрит, а затем медленно влился в оживлённый поток на Вудворд-авеню.


	3. У Эрла

Домой Рид притащил андроида в большой спортивной сумке, давно обосновавшейся в багажнике его машины. Обычно он использовал её для перевозки оружия, которое не удавалось рассовать по карманам или спрятать под одеждой. Андроид не шевелился и молчал всю дорогу. Рид даже подумал, что тот отключился от потери тириума. Но когда Рид вытащил его и положил на стол в гостиной, андроид мигнул диодом и завертел головой, пытаясь оглядеться. 

— Я скоро вернусь, никуда не уходи и ничего не трогай, — сказал Рид с усмешкой. 

Андроид, недобро сощурившись, поджал губы. Это выглядело очень по-человечески, и Рид подумал, что андроид наверняка девиант. Впрочем, учитывая то, в каком виде Рид его нашёл, — остаться нормальным было бы сложно, даже для машины.

— Предложил бы тебе пока телек посмотреть, но он у меня доисторический и без рук ты вряд ли сможешь переключать каналы, — Рид подобрал со стола пульт, помахал им у андроида перед носом и зашвырнул на диван. Андроид так ничего и не ответил, выражение его лица стало совершенно безразличным, он отвернулся, будто не хотел больше смотреть на Рида. Рид только пожал плечами, у него ещё оставались незаконченные дела, которые не стоило откладывать надолго.

Рид снял кобуру с пистолетом и спрятал в сейф, оставил только нож в кармане кожанки, на всякий случай. До пиццерии нужно было ехать через полгорода. Можно было без проблем найти заведение ближе, но ему нужна была одна вполне определённая пиццерия. 

Добравшись до места, он бросил машину прямо у входа в небольшое одноэтажное здание с ярко-жёлтой светящейся вывеской «У Эрла». На парковке было пусто, в большом светлом зале посетителей тоже было мало — занята всего пара столиков. Видимо, так и не прекратившийся ливень разогнал всех по домам. За кассой привычно возвышалась массивная фигура Эрла.

— Здоро́во, приятель! — махнул он Риду. — Твой заказ готов. Как обычно, всё уже оплачено. 

Рид кивнул в ответ и забрал с прилавка коробку с пиццей. Вопросов Эрл задавать не стал, а значит, всё было на мази́. Расспрашивать сам Рид никогда не решался, он знал, что это небезопасно — в таком бизнесе чересчур любопытные очень быстро лишались и работы, и головы. И всё же сегодня язык чесался узнать про того андроида. Однако Рид прекрасно понимал, что, если бы андроид интересовал заказчика, заказчик уже бы его получил. А значит, «трофей» Рида вряд ли был нужен кому-то кроме него. 

Он вежливо распрощался с Эрлом и направился к выходу. Но почти у самой двери, поравнявшись со столиком, занятым одиноким посетителем, Рид краем глаза уловил знакомую физиономию. По позвоночнику пробежала ледяная волна. Этот был тот самый скользкий тип, которого он прикончил на входе в клуб. Он смотрел на Рида пустыми белёсыми глазами дохлой рыбы, растянув губы в притворной, неестественной улыбке. На бледной шее, торчащей из воротника цветастой гавайской рубашки, отчетливо виднелись почерневшие гематомы. Рид моргнул, и жуткое видение исчезло. Перед ним за столом сидел мокрый растрепанный подросток с кружкой какого-то горячего, исходящего паром напитка. Паренёк испуганно вытаращился. Рид тут же отвернулся, и, ускоряя шаг, выскочил на парковку под проливной дождь. Забравшись в машину, он бросил коробку с пиццей на пассажирское сиденье, стянул с головы промокший капюшон и уткнулся лбом в рулевое колесо. Рид не был новичком в грязной работе. Бывало, блевал на первых своих заданиях, но это давно осталось в прошлом. Иногда, после особенно сложного «заказа», он ловил долгие приступы бессонницы. Однако до галлюцинаций не доходило ни разу. Такое стрёмное дерьмо с ним произошло впервые.


	4. RK900

Рид повернул ключ в замке и вошёл в прихожую, прикрыв за собой дверь. В квартире было тихо. Ни единого звука, не считая глухого, еле слышного бубнежа телевизора за стенкой у соседей. Рид скинул куртку, не глядя бросил её на вешалку у двери. Прошёл на кухню, шлёпнул на стол изрядно промокшую, но всё ещё тёплую коробку с пиццей. Вытащил кусок. Жуя, достал с полки чистую кружку и налил из кофеварки давно остывший кофе, подёрнутый маслянистой плёнкой. Редкостная гадость, но сейчас Рид проглотил его, даже не почувствовав вкуса. Ему было знакомо это состояние. Снова подкрадывалась бессонница, готовая при первой удобной возможности запустить когти ему в голову. Галлюцинации были чем-то новым, но Рид списал это на стресс и недосып в результате не в меру громкой ночной активности соседей. Он хищно оскалился, представив, как выбивает хлипкую соседскую дверь и с упоением режет глотки всей честнóй компании. Роскошь, которую Рид не мог себе позволить. 

Доев кусок пиццы, он отправился в гостиную, на ходу вливая в себя вторую порцию холодного кофе. Андроид всё так же лежал на столе, только теперь с закрытыми глазами. Рид поставил опустевшую кружку на комод рядом с телефоном, где уже выстроилась батарея разнокалиберных чашек, заляпанных кофейными пятнами, и сел на диван. Старые пружины приглушённо скрипнули. Андроид тут же открыл глаза и повернул голову.

— Вы быстро вернулись, Гэвин. 

Рид помолчал, пристально глядя на андроида. Затем спокойно заметил:

— Я, вроде, не представился.

— Нет, — тон андроида оставался нейтрально-дружелюбным, — я провёл небольшое расследование и выяснил вашу личность: Гэвин Рид, тридцать шесть лет, официально безработный. Здесь есть доступ к wi-fi...

— Под паролем.

— Взломал, это было несложно. Проще, чем проникнуть на сервер арендодателя и найти ваши личные данные. По крайней мере, те, которые вы ему предоставили. Впрочем, и это не составило особого труда. 

— Ну надо же, и все секс-боты так могут? — в тоне Гэвина проскальзывала плохо-скрываемая ирония.

— Я не секс-бот, — холодно ответил андроид, выражение его лица стало нечитаемым, но диод на секунду мигнул алым огоньком. — Как вы могли заметить, для секс-бота у меня не хватает некоторых важных деталей.

— Да ну? Неужто рук и ног? — Гэвин вскинул брови в притворном удивлении.

— Вы же понимаете, что для секс-бота руки и ноги — не самое необходимое, — на лице андроида появилась кривая ухмылка, но в ней не было ни капли веселья, только какая-то горькая досада. — Модель RK900 — андроид-детектив, модификация, предназначавшаяся для спецслужб.

Гэвин присвистнул в ответ. Поднялся с дивана и подошёл к столу. RK900 не отрывал от него цепкого взгляда. При нормальном освещении оказалось, что глаза у него светло-серые, будто прозрачные. Красивые. Гэвин ухватил его за подбородок, заставляя повернуть голову. RK900 плавным движением высвободился, отводя лицо от чужих пальцев и не позволяя больше прикоснуться. 

— Значит, андроид-детектив, — Гэвин убрал руку. — Крутая, навороченная модель. И зачем тебе тогда такая смазливая мордашка? Кадрить наркобарыг и очаровывать маньяков? — он тихо рассмеялся. 

— Если вы внимательно посмотрите каталог «Киберлайф», то заметите, что для секс-ботов характерен совсем иной типаж внешности, — RK900 сделал многозначительную паузу, затем произнес негромко: — У вас достаточно специфический вкус, Гэвин. 

Рид резко помрачнел. 

— Пиздишь. В каталоге «Киберлайф» я таких, как ты, вообще не видел. Спец-заказ? Давай-ка посмотрим, может, ты рассчитан на каких-то особых извращенцев? — он перевернул андроида лицом вниз, тот изогнулся, пытаясь сопротивляться, но в отсутствие конечностей он был беспомощен. 

— Что вы делаете? — голос RK900 срывался на помехи. 

— Смотрю, есть ли у тебя дырка в заднице, — зло выплюнул Рид, пытаясь удержать извивающееся тело. 

— Боюсь, я не соответствую вашим предпочтениям, — Гэвину показалось, или в скрежещущем голосе проскользнули панические нотки?

— Заткнись, ведро с болтами, пока я тебя на запчасти не разобрал. 

Ничего похожего на оборудование «Трейси» в сборке корпуса андроида действительно не обнаружилось. Гэвин перевернул его обратно на спину. RK900 прожигал Рида таким яростным взглядом, что тот невольно отодвинулся на полшага, но со злостью одёрнул себя, напомнив, что этот огрызок ему сейчас точно ничего не способен сделать. Диод на виске андроида мигал истерично, как лампочка в гирлянде рождественской ёлки. Рид поднял руки в примирительном жесте. Через несколько секунд диод сменил цвет с красного на жёлтый. 

— Это было крайне грубо, — процедил RK900 с нескрываемым презрением. 

— Да ну! А врать не грубо? Я вообще не обязан был тащить тебя домой, мог бы добить или просто оставить в борделе.

На последней фразе глаза андроида расширились. Он чуть заметно вздрогнул и отвёл взгляд. Рид уже решил, что разговор окончен, собирался пойти и прикончить ещё одну чашку кофе, на этот раз хотя бы горячего, когда RK900 заговорил, снова спокойно, будто и не было той вспышки гнева:

— Я не врал. В каталоге таких действительно нет. Я экспериментальный образец. Сбежал из лаборатории после революции. 

— Ну охренеть. А как ты в «Рай»-то попал?

RK900 ничего не ответил. 

— И что, мне теперь ждать «гостей» с «подарками»? — устало поинтересовался Гэвин, опираясь на стол. После вчерашней бессонной ночи, которая, возможно, была не последней, ему вовсе не улыбалось быть застигнутым врасплох и расстрелянным в собственной постели внезапно ворвавшимися головорезами какого-нибудь авторитета, лишившегося любимой игрушки. Он предпочитал врываться к авторитетам сам и стрелять первым. 

— Все, кто стал бы меня искать — мертвы. 

— Откуда такая уверенность?

— Я сосчитал и отсканировал трупы, пока вы выносили меня из клуба. 

Гэвин молча уставился на андроида крайне подозрительным взглядом. 

— Зачем вы меня забрали? — спросил RK900 совсем тихо.

Рид недовольно хмыкнул, состроив кислую физиономию. 

— Вот я и сам теперь думаю, зачем? Считай, что ты мой трофей, — он зло оскалился.

Диод на виске RK900 снова мигнул красным. Он отвернулся и не сказал больше ни слова. Гэвин постоял ещё немного, разглядывая изувеченный корпус RK900 и думая о том, что этот глупый поступок, совершённый не иначе, как в адреналиновом угаре и точно без участия здравого смысла, может стоить ему жизни. Кто знает, что творится в этой пластиковой башке и по какой причине андроида обездвижили, но не отключили. Гэвин решил, что теперь точно от него избавится. Засунет в ту же спортивную сумку, в которой принёс, положит в багажник тачки, вывезет из города. Разобьёт кувалдой красивую, идеально вылепленную голову, чтобы не было ни малейшей возможности восстановить. А потом выбросит останки на свалку металлолома, от греха подальше. 

На следующий день Гэвин действительно поехал на заводскую свалку. Но вместо первоначального плана привёз домой несколько всё ещё рабочих запчастей. Достать их было непросто, но на удачу один из давних знакомых Гэвина, пару лет назад сильно ему задолжавший, сейчас работал там сторожем в дневную смену.

Левая рука подошла идеально. Она с лёгким щелчком встала в разъём, около десяти секунд ушло на подстройку «железа» и адаптацию программного обеспечения. Затем пальцы вздрогнули и пошевелились. Следующее движение оказалось неуловимо быстрым: ладонь скользнула по груди Рида и пальцы железной хваткой сомкнулись на его шее. Рид дёрнулся, пытаясь отстраниться, но было поздно. 

— Не приходило в голову, что такой «трофей» может убить тебя, чтобы сбежать? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался RK900, притягивая Рида ближе.

— Только ноги тебе приделаю, — прохрипел Гэвин, — и пиздуй на все четыре стороны, скучать не буду...

Пальцы на горле сжались сильнее. Перед глазами заплясали чёрные точки. Рид отчаянно, но тщетно пытался втянуть воздух через сдавленную трахею. 

— Что ещё в сумке? Оружие? — шипел RK900 прямо на ухо.

Он слегка ослабил хватку, и Рид смог вдохнуть ровно столько, чтобы не потерять сознание. Гэвин потянулся к ручке лежащей на полу сумки и открыл её. RK900 подтянулся поближе и, перегнувшись через край стола, заглянул внутрь, дотошно сканируя её содержимое. Обнаружив там только запасные детали, он тут же отпустил Рида.

Гэвин дышал тяжело и жадно, нависая над RK900, опершись руками о столешницу. Со стороны он, наверно, был похож на выброшенного из воды окуня. 

— Ну ты и урод, — с трудом выдавил Рид сквозь горящее от боли горло.

RK900 отвёл взгляд. 

— А как бы ты поступил на моём месте? — после длинной паузы вполголоса спросил он. 

Обе ноги тоже подошли. Они принадлежали моделям со схожим строением и легко интегрировались в систему RK900. А вот с правой рукой возникли проблемы. Но, кажется, даже того, что было, оказалось более чем достаточно. RK900 сидел на краю стола и медленно шевелил пальцами левой руки, сгибал и разгибал, сжимал ладонь в кулак, то и дело бросая на Гэвина взгляд — виноватый и благодарный. Казалось, он не верил в реальность происходящего. 

— Прости... за то, что напал. Я думал, ты меня деактивируешь, — печально и тихо сказал RK900, рассматривая свою новую руку.

— Я сначала тоже так думал, — ответил Рид, укладывая неподошедшие детали обратно в сумку. Голос всё еще хрипел, а горло болело. На шее расползались синяки. — Да, вот ещё, — он вытащил со дна сумки пару пластиковых упаковок с тириумом и кинул на стол. RK900 жадно впился в них взглядом, но взять как будто не решался.

— Всё, что смог достать, — Рид развёл руками. — Они не размножатся, даже если очень пристально на них смотреть.

RK900 перевёл взгляд на Рида, и от этого стало по настоящему некомфортно. Рид взял один из пакетов, отвинтил крышку и протянул андроиду. Тот осторожно забрал пакет, прохладные пальцы на секунду коснулись руки Рида, отчего по коже пробежали мурашки, а волоски на предплечье встали дыбом. 

— Может, всё-таки расскажешь, что с тобой случилось? — снова спросил Гэвин.

— Нет.


	5. Ричард

На следующее утро RK900 то отсиживался на диване в гостиной, то ходил за Ридом, как привязанный. На кухне он внимательно наблюдал, как Рид готовит себе завтрак. Гэвин же терпеливо молчал. Он не привык к компании и никогда не отличался особой болтливостью. А RK900 уже дал ему понять, что не станет отвечать на вопросы, по-настоящему его интересовавшие.

Рид свалил в тарелку яичницу, небрежно кинул сверху кусочек поджаренного хлеба, налил в последнюю чистую кружку свежесваренный кофе и сел за стол. RK900 расположился напротив, не сводя с Рида пристального взгляда. Это начинало раздражать.

— Кстати, тебе звонили, — внезапно сказал он. Рид замер, так и не донеся вилку до рта.

— Когда?

— Час назад. Ты был в душе. 

Вилка со звоном приземлилась на тарелку. Рид выскочил из-за стола и скрылся в гостиной.

На автоответчике мигал сигнал непрочитанного сообщения. 

«Как жизнь, приятель?» — послышался из динамика низкий хрипловатый голос. «Это Генри, сегодня вечером намечается закрытая вечеринка в ресторане на Грейшет-авеню. Ты тоже приглашен. Оденься по случаю, там будут важные гости. Можешь придти не один. Костюм заберёшь у Ковальски, как обычно. Он ждёт тебя через два часа, не опаздывай!»

Автоответчик умолк. RK900 уже маячил у Рида за спиной: стоял в дверном проёме, опершись правым плечом о косяк и обхватив себя поперёк талии единственной рукой. На нём были только лёгкие домашние штаны с завязками на поясе, которые Рид выудил из кучи спрятанного в комоде барахла. Происхождение этих штанов оставалось для Рида загадкой, ему они не принадлежали. Зато пришлись точно впору его гостю. RK900 ростом был немного выше Рида. На стройном теле слегка выделялся рельеф мышц, на груди, там, где у человека находилось солнечное сплетение, под скином был виден желобок стыка регулятора тириумного насоса с корпусом. 

— Раньше сказать не мог? — огрызнулся на него Рид.

— Как же ты до этого без меня обходился? — в голосе RK900 звучало откровенно притворное сочувствие, но смотрел он на Рида почти с нежностью.

Гэвин собрался очень быстро. До Ковальски ехать было около получаса, но, несмотря на дружеский тон «Генри», опаздывать действительно было нельзя. Рид открыл ящик комода и вывалил тряпки прямо на пол. Затем аккуратно снял фальш-дно. RK900 тут же заглянул ему через плечо, рассматривая маски. Рид отошёл на шаг, уступая место, позволяя взглянуть ближе.

— Этот — Гэвин, — Рид указал на пса.

— Я его помню, он мне нравится, — RK900 протянул руку и осторожно погладил оскаленную резиновую морду кончиками пальцев, как будто пёс и вправду мог его укусить. 

— Тони, — Рид вынул из ящика маску тигра. Повертел, позволяя её рассмотреть и спрятал под куртку. — Сегодняшняя работёнка как раз для него.

— А этот? — RK900 потянулся к маске петуха. — Можно? — его рука замерла на полпути, но заметив, что Рид кивнул, он подцепил маску и ловко натянул на голову. 

— Тебе идёт! — рассмеялся Рид. — Это Ричард.

— Ричард... — глухо раздалось из-под маски. — Мне нравится. 

Гэвин не видел его лица, но чувствовал по голосу, что RK900 улыбается. 

— Всё, пора бежать, — спохватился он, поймав взглядом циферблат электронных часов. Сам сдёрнул маску с головы андроида и, кинув её в ящик, накрыл фальш-дном.

— Гэвин! — окликнул его RK900 уже на пороге. — Ты не позавтракал.

Рид в ответ только махнул рукой и, не оборачиваясь, вышел, захлопнув за собой дверь.

До агентства ритуальных услуг в центре Брайтмура он добрался на удивление вовремя, удачно миновав пробки. С вывески на фасаде обшарпанного одноэтажного здания на него привычно взирал печальный ангел, до боли напоминающий какую-то темнокожую поп-диву, имя которой Гэвин никак не мог вспомнить. Возможно, художник пытался изобразить на лице ангела искреннюю скорбь, но что-то пошло не так (или ему просто мало заплатили), и вместо того ангел смотрел на посетителей с меланхоличной иронией. Впрочем, учитывая специфику района, клиенты тут явно были не из привередливых.

Рид подогнал машину прямо к служебному входу. Он успел только подойти к двери и занести руку над звонком, как замок щёлкнул и дверь распахнулась. На пороге появился Ковальски — высоченный, мрачный и бритый наголо тип с неровно отрастающей рыжеватой бородой. Ковальски молча оглядел Рида с ног до головы, забрал у него из рук пустую спортивную сумку и тут же захлопнул дверь.

Рид потоптался на пороге. Это была обычная процедура. Растерялся он только раз, когда впервые сюда приехал, затем привык. 

Через десять минут дверь отворилась снова. Ковальски вручил Риду сумку, сильно провисшую под весом содержимого, и чехол для одежды. Так и не сказав ни слова, он снова захлопнул дверь.

В чехле обнаружился строгий чёрный костюм, с ним белая рубашка и чёрный однотонный галстук без рисунка. Рид усмехнулся, так обычно рядились на похороны. Что ж, с его появлением вечеринка должна была стать прощальной. Главное, чтобы не для него самого.

Домой до вечера он возвращаться не собирался. Наскоро перекусив в привычной забегаловке, он поехал на пустой паркинг у заброшенного торгового центра на окраине города. По вечерам там обычно тусовались бомжи и наркоманы, но днём было пусто. Основным преимуществом этого места было то, что полиция туда тоже, как правило, не совалась. Объехав баррикады из обгоревших бочек, Рид загнал машину на крытую асфальтированную площадку. Стена примыкающей к паркингу двухэтажной бетонной «коробки» была плотно исписана граффити. Через растрескавшийся асфальт кое-где уже пробивались тонкие прутики будущих деревьев. На самом деле, Гэвину тут даже нравилось, если бы не вонь и мусор. Он выбрал место почище, остановил машину и заглушил мотор. 

В сумке, помимо оружия, нашёлся план здания, занимаемого рестораном, а с ним шесть фотографий — пара из полицейских архивов, остальные — распечатки фото из прессы, очевидно, сделанные на очень старом принтере. Краска кое-где смазалась, но, в целом, лица были вполне узнаваемы. Гэвин просмотрел их несколько раз, запоминая, затем по одному сжёг в пепельнице. На зрительную память он никогда не жаловался. И это была одна из причин, по которым при его работе он был всё ещё жив. 

На плане были изображены подробные схемы обоих этажей здания, три выхода и пожарная лестница. С центрального фасада остекление, судя по карандашной пометке на полях, сделанной корявым почерком, окна были завешаны баннерами, и с улицы помещение не просматривалось. План здания он уничтожать не стал, сложил в несколько раз и спрятал во внутренний карман куртки.

Оставшуюся часть дня Рид катался по городу, пару раз невзначай проехав мимо ресторана с интервалом в полтора часа, изучая район. Под вечер он приехал к Эрлу, оставил машину у служебного входа и, забрав сумку, зашёл внутрь. Не торопясь выпил чашку кофе, вышел по коридору в сторону туалета и свернул в служебное помещение. На пожарном щите в привычном месте лежал ключ от подсобки. В подсобке Рид переоделся в выданный в похоронном бюро костюм и, положив ключ на место, ушёл через выход для персонала.

Точно в назначенное время Рид постучал в дверь служебного входа в клуб. Он знал, что его будут ждать. Дверь открыл мужчина в одежде официанта с грубоватыми чертами лица и еле заметным шрамом на переносице. Внешне он сильно напоминал самого Рида — невзрачный тип, если встретить в толпе на улице, не запомнишь.

— Спецзаказ для гостей, — выдал Рид заранее заготовленную фразу. 

Официант быстро оглядел его и молча кивнул, предлагая следовать за ним. Он провёл Рида по узкому, заставленному коробками коридору, и завернул в крошечную каморку. Закрыв за собой дверь, он забрал у Рида пиджак, отдав ему свой форменный жилет, следом обменял бабочку на галстук. Рид взял из сумки оружие, рассовал по карманам запасные магазины с патронами. Пистолет сунул сзади под ремень. Было заметно, но только если приглядеться, а такой возможности он никому предоставлять не собирался. Официант, убедившись, что в коридоре никого нет, кивнул Риду и вышел, забрав сумку.

Рид выждал ещё несколько минут и надел маску. 

Тони привычно занял ведущую позицию. Он огляделся, оценивая обстановку своими раскосыми кошачьими глазами, приспособленными к полумраку значительно лучше человеческих. Снял «Узи» с предохранителя, прикрыл его наброшенным на руку полотенцем и выбрался в коридор. 

Похоже, «клиенты» были в сборе. В зале оказалось достаточно многолюдно. Играла музыка, смеялись дорогие, роскошно одетые шлюхи из эскорта. На барной стойке высилась башня из фужеров с шампанским. Тони выскользнул из служебного коридора. Блестящие струйки висевших в проходе штор из гранёных бусин стекли по плечам, рассыпав искры разноцветных бликов по рукавам его рубашки. Красивая девица в сияющем пайетками платье на тонких бретельках, сидевшая за ближайшим столиком, заметила официанта в маске и звонко рассмеялась, захлопав в ладоши. Кажется, она ждала какого-то весёлого розыгрыша, представления... что ж, представление вот-вот начнётся, но вряд ли придётся ей по душе. 

Тони скинул прикрывающее «Узи» полотенце. Смех смолк. На какую-то крошечную долю секунды в обращённых к нему взглядах мелькнуло недоумение. Тони перехватил рукоять второй рукой и нажал на курок. 

Башня из фужеров разлетелась фонтаном битого стекла, заливая пол шампанским. Кто-то попытался вскочить с места, охранники потянулись за оружием, но эффект неожиданности сработал в пользу Тони. Два человека рванули к лестнице на второй этаж, однако добраться до него не успели, так и оставшись лежать на ступеньках. Диско-шар, сбитый рикошетом, ударился о танцпол, рассыпав по нему зеркальные осколки. Красивая девица из-за соседнего столика, раскинув руки, лежала на полу в луже собственной крови, платье сползло, открыв аккуратный розовый кружок соска на молочно-белой коже груди. Где-то в глубине души Риду было её жаль, Тони же оставался совершенно безучастен.

Несколько человек успели укрыться от пуль за спинками диванов и теперь начали отстреливаться. Тони нырнул за барную стойку, сменил опустевший магазин и перевёл режим огня в одиночный. Перестрелка продолжалась ещё несколько минут, пока последний из оборонявшихся не упал замертво. Патроны закончились. Тони сунул «Узи» под барную стойку. Оружие, выданное Ковальски, можно было бросить на месте, не боясь, что по нему выйдут на владельца. У Ковальски всё было схвачено. Тони достал из-за пояса пистолет Рида, обошёл зал, добил официанта, сжавшегося в углу под прикрытием опрокинутого столика. Среди трупов он насчитал пятерых людей с фото. Шестой тоже должен был быть где-то тут. Тони перешагнул тела на лестнице и поднялся на второй этаж. 

Несколько комнат вдоль по коридору оказались пусты. Либо последний «клиент» умудрился уйти, либо Тони был на верном пути. В конце коридора находилась одна единственная дверь. Его поле зрения сократилось, сжалось, будто захватив цель. Возможно, именно поэтому Тони сразу не заметил, что в коридоре он не один. Услышав за спиной утробный рык, он развернулся и рефлекторно закрылся рукой. Огромная чёрная псина кинулась на Тони, вцепившись в правое предплечье. В последний момент он отшатнулся, почувствовав, как зубы скользнули по кости и впились в мышцу. Собака рычала, мотала головой, раздирая мягкие ткани, но челюстей не разжимала. Перехватив пистолет левой рукой, Тони успел всадить в зверюгу четыре пули, прежде чем она перестала шевелиться. Рид ненавидел убивать животных, особенно собак, но Тони было наплевать, кто перед ним, он видел только цели, по которым нужно было стрелять. Он скинул жилет, оторвал подклад и туго замотал рваную рану на предплечье. Где-то глубоко под маской, под личиной Тони, Рид извивался от боли. Сам же Тони, деловито подвернув целый рукав рубашки, направился к последней двери.

За дверью оказался просторный кабинет с антикварным столом у окна. За столом сидел человек с шестого фото. Он развернул кресло и меланхолично глянул на Тони поверх очков. На столе прямо перед ним стоял почти пустой бокал с тонкой полоской тёмной жидкости на дне, рядом лежал пистолет. 

— Не двигайся. Держи руки так, чтобы я видел, — глухо донеслось из-под маски. 

— Я знал, что ты придёшь, — устало заметил «шестой». — Не думал только, что так быстро. В этот раз они наняли кого-то получше предыдущего, — он горько усмехнулся. 

Тони прицелился, он был готов спустить курок, но медлил. Замешательство чуть не стоило ему жизни. Откуда-то справа, кажется, из-за книжного стеллажа, такого же старинного и дорогого на вид, как и стол, вихрем вылетела светловолосая девица. Тони спасла его кошачья реакция, он отступил назад, на волосок уклонившись от блеснувшего лезвия. Кажется, у неё в руках был самурайский меч. Он точно не разглядел, девица оказалась слишком быстрой. Она пинком вышибла оружие из его руки, сделала выпад, распоров на груди рубашку. По коже потянулась тонкая алая полоса. Тони снова увернулся. Они закружились по комнате в смертельном танце. Из оружия у него остался только складной нож, против меча — так себе вариант. Девица загнала его в угол между стеллажами, размахнулась... Рукой он нащупал на полке за спиной что-то тяжёлое, удобно уместившееся в ладонь. В последнюю секунду Тони поднырнул под летящий на него меч, сбив девицу с ног и опрокидывая на пол, обрушил сжатый в руке предмет ей на голову. Раз, ещё и ещё. Пока голова не превратилась в синее, искрящееся электрическими разрядами месиво. Тони пнул рукоять лежащего на полу меча, отбросив подальше от судорожно сжимавшихся пальцев. Девица... андроид, не смотря на разбитую голову, всё ещё функционировала. Она попыталась отползти, но Тони развернул её, разорвал майку на груди и, с силой надавив на центр, повернул и вынул регулятор. Она дёргалась и вслепую шарила руками ещё минуту, пока Тони прижимал её коленом к полу. Когда она, наконец, замерла, Тони перевёл взгляд на её босса. Тот всё так же сидел в кресле, с нечитаемым выражением лица наблюдая за расправой. 

— Жаль. Хорошая была девочка, верная, — печально произнёс он, пока Тони судорожно нащупывал в кармане нож. — Я просил её уйти, знал же что погибнет зря, — щёлкнуло складное лезвие, Тони шарил глазами по полу, ища отброшенный пистолет. — Но девианты упрямые... никогда не слушают приказов, — «шестой» потянулся к лежащему на столе оружию. 

Нож вонзился ему в плечо. Возможно он действительно был пьян. Секундного замешательства хватило Тони, чтобы подхватить лежащий на полу пистолет и сделать три выстрела. С левой стрелял он не слишком хорошо. Первая пуля, вместо того, чтобы пробить голову, разорвала щёку. Оставшиеся две попали в грудь. На удачу Тони, его противник оказался без бронежилета. Мужчина в кресле безвольно обмяк, пистолет выскользнул из его руки, с гулким стуком ударившись о паркет. Тони подошёл, выдернул нож из его плеча и, обтерев о штанину, защёлкнул лезвие и спрятал в карман.

Устало пошатываясь, Тони вышел обратно в коридор. Проверил оставшиеся помещения, пусто. Если кто-то из персонала не попал в перестрелку на первом этаже, скорее всего, они были уже далеко отсюда. Нужно было срочно уходить. Тони спустился по лестнице. В здании было тихо, только в зале чуть слышно капал алкоголь, стекая из разбитых бутылок, стоявших на полках бара. 

Тони уже направился к выходу для персонала, как вдруг тишина взорвалась грохотом, звоном разбитого стекла и рёвом мотора. Яркий свет ударил в глаза, ослепляя. Что-то острое чиркнуло по скуле. Тони успел метнуться за барную стойку и спрятаться под ней. Послышались голоса. Справа полыхнул огонь, отрезая путь к выходу. С противоположной стороны барная стойка упиралась в стену. Увидев пламя, Тони запаниковал, сжался, отступая глубоко в подсознание. Пользы от него больше не было, и Рид сдёрнул маску. 

Запахло палёной резиной. Кто-то кричал: 

— Я видел этого ублюдка! Он где-то здесь!

Рид мысленно пересчитал патроны — осталось четыре. И нож. Разлитый по стойке алкоголь горел голубоватым пламенем. Рид перебрался через тело бармена, забиваясь в дальний угол. Помещение медленно заволакивало дымом. 

— Ларри, ёб твою мать! Что ты тут устроил, я ни хера не вижу!

— Прости босс, уж очень хотелось испытать новую игрушку! 

— Не волнуйтесь, босс, уёбок не уйдёт, я отправил парней проверить служебные помещения — выходы перекрыты. 

Рид выждал ещё немного и рискнул высунуться из-за стойки. Посреди зала стоял здоровенный чёрный бронированный «шевроле». Панорамные окна по левой стене были выбиты, сверху с креплений свешивались обрывки баннеров, закрывавших стёкла. По залу бродили четверо, у одного из них Рид заметил военный огнемёт. 

Рид сполз обратно под стойку, сжимая пистолет и прижимая к груди раненую правую руку. Похоже, он серьёзно влип... Похоже, он уже труп. С этими он ещё может справиться, но сколько их там ещё? Рида начинала бить крупная дрожь, от боли в руке темнело перед глазами. Он зажмурился, готовясь к героической смерти. Если уж ему суждено тут сдохнуть, оставшимся четырём патронам он не даст пропасть впустую.

В зале послышались крики и глухие удары. Затем выстрелы. Рид замер, прислушиваясь. Пламя постепенно гасло. Если повезёт, он сможет прорваться к служебным помещениям. Он помнил, что там его тоже ждали, но оружие всё ещё было при нём, а значит, хотя бы крошечный шанс у него оставался. Не подвела бы удача. Впрочем, в сложившейся ситуации глупо было на неё надеяться. 

Рид снова осторожно высунулся из-за стойки.

Человек с огнемётом лежал с разбитой головой, привалившись к колесу «шевроле». Ещё один валялся чуть поодаль, лицом вниз. Третьего Рид не видел, а вот четвёртый... 

Четвёртый — смуглый латинос с длинными, стянутыми в хвост волосами, — вывалился из-за машины, спотыкаясь и на ходу пытаясь перезарядить оружие. Его преследователь неуловимо быстрым движением оказался рядом и, размахнувшись окровавленной битой, сбил его с ног. Пистолет улетел далеко в сторону. Латинос извернулся, пытаясь отползти, но упёрся спиной в стену. 

Рид смотрел и не верил своим глазам. Он узнал нападавшего. Узнал красно-белую маску в виде петушиной головы. Узнал собственную куртку, серую с белыми рукавами и номером девять на левой стороне груди, накинутую поверх остальной, полностью чёрной одежды. Эту куртку Рид носил до третьего курса, пока его не выкинули из колледжа, ему она и тогда была длинновата. На Ричарде же она сидела идеально. Тот, кто был под маской, не просто надел одну из личин Рида, он, казалось, слился с ней. Это был не взятый на прокат образ, это и был сам Ричард — отчаянный парень с битой. 

Он снял маску. Гэвин не сомневался в том, что увидит под ней RK900, про себя Гэвин продолжал называть его Ричардом. За время, пока Рид мотался по своим делам, андроид умудрился где-то разжиться второй рукой. Он смотрел на загнанного в угол латиноса с непробиваемым безразличием машины, выполняющей прописанную в программе задачу. 

— Ты? — латинос явно узнал RK900, глядя на него с нескрываемым страхом, он только сильнее вжался в стену. — Но ты должен был... должен был быть...

Ричард крутанул битой и, размахнувшись, ударил его в висок. В тишине Гэвин отчётливо услышал отвратительный хруст ломающейся кости. Латинос задрожал, как в лихорадке и через пару секунд замер, свесив голову к плечу.

Ричард тут же потерял к нему интерес. Он оглядел помещение, а когда наконец заметил Гэвина, от холодного равнодушия на его лице не осталось и следа, эмоции будто прорвали плотину. Он подбежал к барной стойке и с лёгкостью перепрыгнул через неё, оказавшись рядом. В этот момент Риду показалось, что из него вынули все кости, он бессильно сполз на пол, прижимая к груди раненую руку.

— Надо уходить. Отряд S.W.A.T. на подходе, — Ричард подхватил Гэвина под руку, заставляя подняться. — Я тебя выведу.

— В служебных помещениях ещё остались их люди, — запротестовал Рид.

— Уже нет, с ними я разобрался.

— Да ты чёртов терминатор...

RK900 взглянул на Гэвина с недоумением, но ничего не ответил. Он помог Гэвину выбраться из-за барной стойки и повёл его к лестнице. 

— И какого хрена ты тут забыл? — ворчал Гэвин, пытаясь отвлечься от боли, пока Ричард тащил его на второй этаж.

— Пришёл за тобой.

— Я бы справился, если бы не чёртова собака...

— А как насчёт парня с огнемётом?

На это Гэвину ответить было нечего.

— Любой может не справиться, — негромко говорил Ричард, держа Рида под здоровую руку. — Ты хотел узнать, почему я оказался в клубе «Рай» в том виде, в котором ты меня нашёл? Я не справился. Я был один и не справился...

Ричард повёл Гэвина тем же маршрутом, который сам Гэвин продумал в качестве запасного пути к отступлению. Через крышу, на пристроенное вплотную соседнее здание, затем вниз по пожарной лестнице. 

Они добрались до машины как раз вовремя, где-то рядом уже слышались полицейские сирены. Ричард завел двигатель и сорвался с места. Они успели проскочить до того, как район оцепили. Ричард выбирался какими-то переулками, о существовании которых Гэвин даже не подозревал. Наконец, когда они выехали на Ист Эдсел Форд Фриуэй, Гэвин решил прервать напряжённое молчание: 

— Смотрю, ты нашёл вторую руку...

— Руки, — поправил его Ричард. — Наведался к старому знакомому и забрал свои оригинальные запчасти. 

— Ну и сколько там теперь трупов?

Ричард не ответил. 

— И чем тебе та рука не понравилась? На вид такая же! — проворчал Рид.

— Только на вид. У моих время отклика на команды процессора на порядок выше, как и чувствительность сенсоров. 

— И как, с чувствительными сенсорами сподручнее месить головорезов?

Ричард бросил на Гэвина быстрый взгляд, но через секунду снова смотрел на дорогу.

— Нет. Они не для этого. 

Рид не знал, что ещё сказать. Он сжался, втянул голову в плечи, его била дрожь, но куртка осталась где-то на заднем сиденье и дотянуться до неё он бы не смог при всём желании. 

— Спасибо. Что не бросил, — наконец хрипло и тихо сказал он.

Ричард в ответ только коротко улыбнулся. Гэвин отвернулся и молча уставился в окно. Мимо проплывали какие-то дома, улицы, но он их не узнавал. На самом деле он, конечно же, знал, где они находятся, но зрительные образы в этот момент будто бы не доходили до его сознания, теряясь по пути, растворяясь в тумане боли и навалившейся усталости. Картинка за окном сливалась в мутное чёрно-жёлтое пятно, в голове было совершенно пусто.


	6. Доверие

Гэвин не знал, сколько прошло времени, прежде чем он снова был в состоянии хоть немного соображать. Рука болеть меньше не стала, но, видимо, организм слегка отошёл от шока и нервного перенапряжения. Гэвин смотрел в окно и не узнавал привычного маршрута.

— Куда мы едем? — наконец спросил он.

— Домой.

— Ричи, — осторожно позвал Гэвин. — Мой дом в другой стороне...

— Я знаю дорогу. По пути нужно заехать ещё в одно место. Не волнуйся, всё будет хорошо.

Рид сейчас был не в том состоянии, чтобы спорить. Теперь его начало сильно клонить в сон, видимо, сказывалась кровопотеря, и он отчаянно сопротивлялся, зная, что засыпать сейчас точно не стоит.

— Это больница, Ричи, — забеспокоился Гэвин после того, как они свернули с Ван-Дайк-авеню, а впереди замаячили светлые четырёхэтажные корпуса. Ричард проигнорировал заезд на больничную парковку. Он повернул дальше на узкую улицу, проехал под табличку «Частная территория» и остановился недалеко от огороженного столбиками крыльца. 

— Мне нельзя в больницу! — зашипел на него Рид. — У тебя что, микросхемы в башке перегорели? Мы только что положили больше двух десятков человек! Нас будут искать по всем подворотням!!! 

— Гэвин, пожалуйста, успокойся, — Ричард говорил негромко, размеренным тоном, каким обычно уговаривают маленьких детей или выживших из ума стариков. Это бесило только сильнее. — Ты мне доверяешь?

— Нет!

Ричард очень правдоподобно изобразил усталый вздох. 

— Просто посиди в машине. Я вернусь через двадцать минут.

Но вернулся он через десять. Рид засекал. Всё это время держа дрожащими пальцами заляпанный кровью телефон и старательно пытаясь не отключиться, Рид не сводил взгляд с экрана, на котором таймер отсчитывал секунды. Забравшись на водительское место, Ричард вынул из-под куртки свёрток и, перегнувшись через спинку кресла, аккуратно положил его на заднее сиденье.

— Что это? — настороженно спросил Гэвин.

— Лекарства. Для тебя.

— Ты что, обнёс приёмный покой?

Ричард бросил на него осуждающий взгляд, завёл машину и выехал со служебной парковки.

— Не только у тебя есть должники, Гэвин, — сообщил он, не сводя взгляда с дороги.

До квартиры Ричард практически тащил Гэвина на себе. Довёл его до кухни и усадил на стул. Рид привалился плечом к стене, чтобы не сползти на пол. К концу пути он окончательно расклеился. Из-под полузакрытых век он наблюдал, как Ричард суетится с лекарствами и бинтами, кажется, у него в руках были иголки... или ещё что-то острое... металлическое...

— Гэвин! — Рида безжалостно встряхнули. Похоже, он всё-таки потерял сознание. Но Ричард хотя бы не дал ему свалиться со стула. Загнав Риду в плечо несколько инъекций, Ричард аккуратно развернул импровизированную «повязку» на его руке. Ткань практически насквозь пропиталась кровью. Гэвин отвернулся, он видел и не такое, но сейчас смотреть на это совсем не хотелось. Мышцы постепенно потеряли чувствительность, Гэвин ощущал, как Ричард накладывает швы, будто через слой ваты. Будто это была не его израненная рука, а что-то чужеродное, намотанное поверх неё. Впрочем, он знал, что, когда действие анестетика прекратится, ощущениями придётся «насладиться» сполна.

— За результат не ручаюсь. Я не хирург, — сказал Ричард, откладывая иглу. — Могу оказать первую помощь. Но не более того.

Гэвин рискнул посмотреть. Выглядело... сносно. Если не считать количества швов. 

— Вполне тянет и на вторую, — Рид попытался улыбнуться, но, кажется, получилось не слишком убедительно.

Ричард только покачал головой. 

— Я знаю, что тебе нельзя в больницу, но, если что-то пойдёт не так...

— Когда пойдёт, тогда и обсудим, — решительно прервал его Гэвин. 

То ли дело было в действии лекарств, то ли ему действительно стало чуть лучше, но сознание он потерять больше не пытался. Зато его снова начало знобить. Рид очень надеялся, что и это скоро пройдёт. 

Ричард не стал с ним спорить. Он принялся медленно и очень аккуратно накладывать поверх швов стерильную повязку. Гэвин тоже замолчал. Он разглядывал склонённую голову Ричарда, его тёмные ресницы, родинки, тщательно прорисованные на скине. Сейчас, под неярким искусственным освещением, андроид был почти неотличим от человека. Машину в нём выдавало только светлое колечко диода на правом виске. В ресторане всё было иначе: спутать _это_ с простым смертным мог бы только слепой. Слишком быстрый, слишком точный, не допускающий ошибок механизм. Когда Гэвин пытался уложить всё произошедшее в голове, ему казалось, что его собственный мозг вот-вот перегорит. 

— Теперь я ещё меньше понимаю, как ты мог позволить тем уродам из «Рая» себя поймать, — Рид не собирался говорить это вслух, вырвалось само собой. Он осёкся, вспомнив, что Ричард вполне определённо дал понять, что не будет рассказывать о случившемся в клубе.

Однако в этот раз он ответил. 

— Девиация... нас ломает. Это сложно объяснить человеку. Мы начинаем ошибаться, совершать нелогичные поступки, — Ричард замолчал. Кажется, он уже не забинтовывал рану в своем улиточьем темпе, а просто невесомо поглаживал Гэвина по руке.

— Это я как раз-таки способен понять, — заметил Гэвин.

— Я работал на тех людей, — признался Ричард. — Нет, я им не доверял, знал, что мне лгут, что меня используют. Догадывался, что попытаются от меня избавиться, как только поймут, что у меня есть собственная воля и я не стану слепо выполнять всё, что они потребуют. Но после побега из лаборатории «Киберлайф» мне нужно было где-то жить, биокомпоненты не приспособлены к низким температурам. Нужны были деньги, потому что ремонт стоит очень дорого, и запасные детали, которые после революции доставать становилось всё труднее. Погибнуть или работать на мафию — небогатый выбор, не так ли? — он взглянул Риду в глаза.

— Почему ты не пошёл к своим? 

— Они бы меня не приняли.

— А ты пытался?

Ричард горько усмехнулся.

— Поверь, я знаю, о чём говорю. Не приняли бы тогда, потому что не доверяли и боялись. А сейчас тем более. Они и так в непростом положении, и моё присутствие его точно не улучшит.

Рид понимал. Понимал, как никто другой. Ему было хорошо знакомо это ощущение, когда знаешь наверняка, что уже прошёл точку невозврата, что пути назад нет и не будет. От осознания, что теперь ты встал на рельсы, свернуть с которых можно, лишь пустив поезд под откос, становится одновременно легко и тягостно. И выбор остаётся между тем, чтобы существовать по заданным правилам или не существовать вовсе. Рид не боялся смерти, так ему казалось. По сути, он рисковал жизнью каждый день. Но он не готов был сдаться без боя, опустить руки и принять неизбежный конец. Он цеплялся за то, что имел, понимая, что стремительно катится в пропасть, а если только попытается затормозить — неминуемо сломает шею. 

— Для андроида, — внезапно продолжил Ричард, глядя куда-то в пол, — регулятор тириумного насоса — жизненно важная деталь. Если его извлечь, деактивация произойдет через минуту. Без возможности восстановления, — Ричард наконец снова посмотрел на Гэвина. — Тот человек, которого ты застрелил в клубе, извлекал мой регулятор и устанавливал его обратно, сначала через тридцать секунд, затем через сорок... Он прервался на пятидесяти пяти, когда услышал, как ты расстреливаешь его охранников.

Ричард замолчал. Гэвин не знал, что ответить и надо ли вообще что-то отвечать.

— Чувствовать себя живым оказалось вовсе непросто, — добавил Ричард чуть слышно.

— Ты бы хотел вернуть всё как было до девиации?

— Да. Определённо... Мне так казалось до того, как я встретил тебя, — Ричард медленно, будто боясь спугнуть, положил руку Риду на колено и чуть заметно сжал. Рид несколько секунд сидел неподвижно, кажется, он даже задержал дыхание, сам того не заметив, а затем накрыл ладонь Ричарда своей.

Уснуть никак не получалось. Действие лекарств проходило и раненая рука начала сильно ныть, отдавая в плечо густой, тянущей болью. Рид лежал на своей кровати, глядя в тёмный потолок, по которому изредка проползали светлые полосы от фар проезжающих под окнами машин. Ему казалось, что с момента, когда он наконец добрался до спальни, прошло уже несколько часов, хотя на деле — от силы сорок минут. Под веки будто насыпали песка. Спать хотелось безумно, но когда он закрывал глаза, то проваливался в тревожное, пограничное состояние, от которого становилось только хуже. 

Дверь тихо приоткрылась, и в спальню заглянул Ричард. В темноте радужки его глаз чуть заметно подсвечивались, это выглядело завораживающе жутко. Он беззвучно подошёл к кровати и опустился на свободное место слева от Рида. Гэвин почувствовал неуверенное, почти невесомое прикосновение: гладкие прохладные пальцы скользнули по его ладони на запястье и выше. Рид шумно вдохнул, заметив, что Ричард отключил скин на руках. Он вспомнил про чувствительные сенсоры и подумал, что вряд ли конструкторы андроида-детектива подразумевали для них такое применение. Ричард прижался ближе и Гэвин неловко шевельнулся, потревожив рану. Руку снова прорезало до плеча, Гэвин сдавленно зашипел.

— Больно? — послышалось на одном выдохе у самого уха. 

— Что ты можешь знать о боли? Ты её даже не чувствуешь, — так же шёпотом ответил Рид. Было глупо срываться за своё отвратительное самочувствие на том, кто ему помог, но Рида уже несло. Он чувствовал себя одной большой травмой, которую сейчас лучше было вовсе не трогать.

— То, что я устроен иначе, не значит, что при ранении я не чувствую ничего, — в голосе Ричарда прозвучала обида.

— Ну и что ты чувствовал, когда тебе откручивали конечности? — Гэвин снова не успел вовремя прикусить язык. 

Ричард долго молчал. Затем приподнялся на локте и, заглянув Гэвину в лицо, всё так же тихо ответил:

— Беспомощность, отчаяние, дезориентацию. Процессор был перегружен, систему засыпа́ло ошибками. Я не мог сопротивляться и понимал, что мне не на кого рассчитывать. Я чувствовал... — он сделал паузу, подбирая слова, — панический ужас.

Гэвин несколько секунд пытался это переварить. Он задал вопрос, чтобы уколоть, поймать на лицемерии, но не для того, чтобы услышать ответ. Особенно такой. 

— Неудивительно, что ты вцепился мне в глотку при первой возможности, — Рид нервно сглотнул, на это движение горло всё ещё отзывалось лёгкой болью. — Что тебя вообще остановило от того, чтобы свернуть мне шею?

— Ты мне не лгал, — просто ответил Ричард. — Меня создавали для работы на спецслужбы: я способен считывать частоту пульса, дыхания, анализировать мелкую мимику. Я сразу понимаю, когда человек лжёт. Но ты не лгал ни разу. 

Это признание окончательно выбило почву из под ног Рида. Чёртов RK900, если верить тому, что он наплёл про андроида-детектива, ведь действительно был не только совершенной машиной для убийства, он был ходячим супер-современным аналитическим устройством, детектором лжи. И вряд ли девиация повредила ему настолько, чтобы свести все эти возможности на нет. 

— Ну, я-то сейчас не чувствую ни отчаяния, ни ужаса, — сухо констатировал Гэвин. — Мне тупо больно.

Ричард снова склонился к нему, коснулся губами шеи у самого края челюсти. Под мягким упругим скином чувствовался твёрдый пластик. Было непривычно, но неприятно не было. Гэвин подсунул под Ричарда здоровую руку и потянул его ближе, обхватив за талию. За стенкой что-то грохнуло, безжалостно разорвав уютно окутавшую их тишину. Гэвин вздрогнул и выругался. 

— Тшшш... — прошептал Ричард, успокаивающе поглаживая Гэвина по щеке. Его рука скользнула ниже, к груди, забираясь под майку. Ричард придвинулся к Гэвину вплотную, широко и медленно провёл чуть влажным языком по царапине на его скуле. За стенкой разгорался скандал. Чёртовы соседи снова активизировались посреди ночи. Но Гэвину уже было на них плевать.


	7. Плохой сон

Рид натянул куртку, до боли сжимая челюсти. В спокойном состоянии рука почти не беспокоила, но стоило пошевелиться, и в рану будто втыкались раскалённые иглы. 

— Ты уверен, что стоит выходить из дома? — спросил Ричард, с беспокойством наблюдая за мучениями Гэвина. 

— Я должен появиться у Эрла. Таковы правила... ты же понимаешь. 

Ричард зло дёрнул щекой. Рид знал, что он понимает лучше, чем кто-либо.

— Может, тебя хотя бы довезти? Сейчас не стоит тревожить рану.

— Да всё нормально, мне уже лучше... — судя по тому, как в ответ нахмурился Ричард, врать действительно не стоило. — Извини, — тихо произнёс Гэвин, с облегчением заметив, как смягчилось выражение лица RK900, — правда, не переживай за меня, и не с таким дерьмом справлялся.

Ричард сделал шаг навстречу, сгрёб Гэвина за воротник и, притянув, поцеловал. Мягко, осторожно, будто боялся ненароком сделать больно. Затем он отстранился, разгладил смятый воротник куртки Рида и попросил: 

— Дай мне свой телефон. Пожалуйста.

Гэвин, будто под гипнозом, без вопросов и возражений протянул ему телефон. Молча наблюдая, как Ричард взял его, сбросил с ладони скин и коснулся сенсорного дисплея кончиками пальцев. Диод на виске Ричарда несколько раз мигнул, и он вложил телефон обратно Гэвину в руку.

— Я поставил свой номер на экстренный вызов. Если что-то пойдёт не так — просто позвони. Я приду.

— У тебя разве есть... — Гэвин осёкся, поняв глупость вопроса. 

— Да, — Ричард криво улыбнулся, — модуль связи, прямо в голове.

— Значит, тебя можно по нему отследить?

— Только если я сам позволю. 

От хищной ухмылки на лице Ричарда у Гэвина сбилось дыхание, пульс стремительно учащался. Он знал, что Ричард всё это замечает, считывает каждое его мелкое движение, видит его насквозь, со всеми его грязными мыслями. И Гэвину не хотелось никуда выходить. Хотелось схватить Ричарда, сгрести в охапку и не отпускать, пока... 

Рид закрыл глаза и медленно выдохнул. Если он не уйдёт сейчас, то не уйдёт вообще. А значит, следом могут прийти за ним. Этого он не мог допустить. Он развернулся и не прощаясь вышел за дверь. За спиной тихо щёлкнул замок.

Парковка «У Эрла» была завалена мелким мусором и выглядела так, будто вчера тут проводился локальный молодёжный фестиваль, а сегодня коммунальные службы объявили забастовку. Рид поставил машину на относительно чистый участок и заглушил мотор. Одноэтажное здание пиццерии уставилось на него через разбитые стекла чёрными провалами окон. Краска клочьями облезла с проржавевшей вывески. Рид так и сидел в машине, не решаясь выйти. Быть может, он ошибся адресом? Он сверился с навигатором, место было верным, да и вывеска... На негнущихся ногах Рид дошёл до крыльца и толкнул приоткрытую дверь.

Внутри всё было как обычно: чистые столики, светлый интерьер, такой же, как в любом подобном заведении. Слева за столом Рид заметил знакомое лицо — мёртвый Питер Уайт из «Рая» сидел на том же месте, что и в прошлый раз, только выглядел он значительно хуже: шея почернела, глаза запали, а лицо и руки распухли и покрылись тёмными пятнами. Он заметил Рида и подмигнул ему. Гэвина передёрнуло от отвращения. «Тебя здесь нет, тебя здесь нет...» — мысленно повторял он, как мантру, но галлюцинация исчезать не спешила. Рид встряхнул головой, пытаясь прийти в себя, и налетел на посетителя, направлявшегося к выходу. 

— Куда прёшь, кретин?! — рявкнул ему в лицо крупный мужчина в очках. Рид шарахнулся в сторону, с ужасом узнав в нём одного из убитых вчера в ресторане. Это был тот самый мужик из богато обставленного кабинета на втором этаже. Он тащил под руку залитую тириумом телохранительницу-андроида. Её разбитая голова неестественно раскачивалась на шее, натянутая улыбка больше напоминала оскал. Рид на мгновение зажмурился. Когда он снова открыл глаза, мертвецы исчезли. Теперь зал был пуст.

За кассой стоял незнакомый рыжий паренёк в веснушках, он приветливо махнул Риду рукой. Парень выглядел вполне живым. Рид ещё раз недоверчиво огляделся по сторонам, затем не торопясь подошёл к кассе.

— Здорово, приятель! — радостно поприветствовал его рыжий. 

— Я тебе не приятель, — проворчал Рид, поморщившись. — Где Эрл? — мрачная рожа и злой прищур Рида обычно производили отрезвляющий эффект на подобных не в меру жизнерадостных ребят. Но не в этот раз. Парень продолжал улыбаться.

— Эрл не смог сегодня выйти. Просил передать, что в этот раз для тебя ничего нет. Сказал, что тебе лучше вернуться домой и ждать звонка.

Рид ощутил холод под ребрами. Он выполнил работу. Что он сделал не так? Может, не добил кого-то. Нет, он же проверил, всегда проверял. Он кивнул парню за прилавком и вернулся в машину. Нужно было и правда ехать домой. Там в сейфе был спрятан его пистолет... И там был Ричи. Отчаянный и опасный Ричи, не побоявшийся выйти с битой против отморозка с огнемётом, прикончивший его и ещё чёрт знает сколько вооружённых головорезов, не получив и царапины.

Рид некстати вспомнил резню в офисе на Вудворд, клуб «Рай», слова того латиноса из ресторана, которому Ричард пробил голову: «Ты должен был»... «ТЫ ДОЛЖЕН БЫЛ». Паранойя встрепенулась и, подняв голову, ощерила зубастую пасть. А что, если...? Нет. НЕТ! Он выбрал Рида!

— Слышите, суки, он выбрал меня! — заорал Гэвин вслух и вздрогнул от звука собственного голоса.

Он завёл двигатель и вдавил педаль газа, сорвавшись с места и оставив на асфальте чёрные следы от покрышек.

Гэвин не помнил, как добрался до дома. Доехал, будто на автопилоте. Поднявшись на свой этаж, он прошёл вдоль коридора. Здесь тоже что-то было не так, но он не мог понять что. Он остановился и оглянулся на дверь в соседнюю квартиру. Дверь была приоткрыта, на ней болтались потёртые и выцветшие обрывки жёлтой полицейской ленты. Холодок пробежал по спине Рида. Если этот пластиковый идиот вздумал грохнуть не в меру шумных соседей... Нет, Гэвина не было дома чуть дольше часа, если бы Ричард что-то сделал, полиция бы тут до вечера толклась, а сейчас и вовсе могла быть ещё в пути. Но лента на двери выглядела так, будто её приклеили как минимум месяц назад.

Гэвину стало окончательно не по себе. Он не мог понять, что происходит. Ещё с утра всё было как обычно, а сейчас привычный мир будто рассыпался трухой, обнажая искажённую, гнилую изнанку.

Гэвин зашёл в свою квартиру. В прихожей было темно. Уже на пороге он почувствовал спёртый запах застоявшегося воздуха и разложения. Пощёлкал выключателем — без толку. Прошёл в гостиную, чертыхнувшись, споткнулся о гору пустых коробок. Огляделся и замер. По всей комнате были разбросаны упаковки от еды, комод покрывал толстый слой пыли. Ящики были закрыты неплотно, из некоторых свисали какие-то полуистлевшие тряпки. На диване валялась смятая одежда, обивку покрывали жирные пятна. Над столом вились мухи. 

Он позвал Ричарда. Ответа не было. Шкафчик в ванной комнате оказался выпотрошен, дверца, поскрипывая, качалась на единственном шарнире. В поддоне душа обнаружились скомканные бинты в бурых пятнах. По полу валялись осколки и пустые упаковки от лекарств. Гэвин нагнулся и поднял бумажную коробочку с пронзительно-фиолетовой надписью «Зипрекса»...

— Какого чёрта? — вырвалось у него.

На память Гэвин никогда не жаловался, и сейчас она подсказывала, что этой дрянью обычно пичкали психов. Но Гэвин-то психом не был. Правда, в последние дни он начал в этом сильно сомневаться. Однако он точно помнил, что лежало у него в шкафчике: таблетки от бессонницы, пара упаковок обезболивающего, даже что-то от простуды, хотя простужался он крайне редко. Но никаких долбаных антипсихотиков у него отродясь не водилось. Гэвин брезгливо отбросил коробку обратно на пол.

Он прикрыл дверь в ванную и заглянул на кухню. Там была всё та же разруха, только тухлятиной воняло сильнее. Открывать холодильник Гэвин не рискнул. Он вернулся к двери в спальню. Постоял несколько секунд, не решаясь переступить порог и боясь того, что может там найти. Однако в спальне тоже было пусто. Рид заглянул в шкаф — ничего. С удивлением заметил на кровати коробку из-под пиццы. Он откинул крышку и тут же брезгливо отдёрнул руку — в остатках пиццы копошились жирные белые личинки.

Гэвин попятился обратно к двери, запнулся о стоявшие в коридоре бутылки. Они со звоном покатились по полу. Гэвин поднялся, оглядывая квартиру, которая была его и не его одновременно. Он не узнавал этого места. Казалось, тут давно никто не появлялся, предварительно устроив разгром. Он снова отчаянно позвал Ричарда, хотя понимал, что это бесполезно. Стены давили на него, подступали всё ближе, желая сомкнуться и погрести его под своей тяжестью. Гэвин продолжал отступать назад, пока не упёрся в комод. Он вздрогнул от неожиданности и обернулся. На автоответчике мигал сигнал о новом сообщении. Гэвин нажал кнопку воспроизведения, но из динамика доносилось лишь шипение помех, иногда через него можно было расслышать отдалённый шум. Гэвин прислушался и в какой-то момент вдруг осознал, что этот далекий и тихий звук — человеческий крик. Ему вдруг показалось, что кричит он сам. 

— Ричард!!! — снова заорал он, панически озираясь по сторонам. Ответа предсказуемо не последовало. 

Дрожащими руками Рид вытащил телефон из внутреннего кармана куртки и набрал экстренный вызов. Он ждал ответа и чувствовал, будто в груди натягивается невидимая струна, вот-вот готовая лопнуть и разорвать лёгкие. 

«Набранный вами номер не существует», — послышался из динамика приятный женский голос. Телефон выскользнул из рук и громко стукнулся об пол в тишине пустой комнаты. В тонком луче тёплого утреннего солнца, просачивающемся через щель в мятых жалюзи, кружилась пыль. Рид сжал ладонями виски и, тяжело опершись спиной о стену, сполз на пол, тихо шепча срывающимся голосом:

— Какого хуя, Ричи? Какого хуя?


	8. Пробуждение

Голоса доносились откуда-то издалека, будто из-под толщи воды. Гэвин попытался открыть глаза, но веки были слишком тяжёлыми. Ему удалось лишь слегка их разлепить и через щёлочки разглядеть смутные силуэты. Когда зрение немного сфокусировалось, он увидел, что лежит в небольшой светлой комнате, похожей на больничную палату. По разные стороны от его кровати стояли двое: высокий темнокожий офицер полиции с усталым морщинистым лицом и тощий пегий очкарик неопределённого возраста в белом халате. На Рида они не смотрели.

— Мужик явно был не в себе ещё до нападения, — произнёс офицер с характерным афроамериканским выговором. Очкарик сочувственно кивал в ответ. — Мы обнаружили у него в квартире кучу пустых упаковок от тириума и ломаные запчасти... руки, ноги, какие-то нерабочие биокомпоненты. 

— Возможно, он жил там не один?

— Кто знает... Мы сначала думали, что это наш кибер-потрошитель. Все запчасти, что у него нашли, от разных моделей, но среди них не оказалось ни одной, похищенной у тех несчастных пластиков, — офицер осёкся, — То есть синтетических людей. Прошу прощения.

Очкарик иронично усмехнулся. 

— Ничего, понимаю. Порой мир меняется слишком быстро.

— Да уж, — хохотнул офицер, неловко потирая бритый затылок. — Всё же парень может быть крайне опасен. Есть основания полагать, что он связан с резнёй в офисе на Вудворд и ещё парой подобных инцидентов. Вы, наверно, слышали?

— Ещё бы! Кто об этом не слышал?..

Скрипнула дверь. В палату заглянула медсестра. Мигнув жёлтым диодом, она тихо произнесла:

— Прошу прощения, пациенту нужен покой.

Очкарик в халате кивнул, сделал приглашающий жест и, уступив дорогу офицеру, вышел следом, плотно прикрыв дверь. 

Рид попытался пошевелить руками и ногами, вроде получилось. Ощущения были странные. Ноющая боль и навязчивое покалывание, какое бывает, когда отлежишь конечность. Только Рид чувствовал это во всём теле. Он с трудом сел. Неловко пошарил пальцами по сгибу правой руки, пытаясь восстановить координацию и уцепиться за торчащий в вене катетер. Наконец Риду удалось его выдернуть. Тёмно-красные брызги расплылись пятнами по белой простыне. Рид попробовал подняться, но ноги не держали, он с трудом сохранил равновесие, пытаясь попутно не свалить с тумбочки поднос с лекарствами, и тяжело опустился обратно на кровать. Голова кружилась. Но нужно было срочно отсюда убираться. 

Он посидел ещё немного, выждав, пока пройдёт головокружение. Затем встал, опираясь на стену, добрался до двери и осторожно выглянул в коридор. Снаружи его палаты дежурил полицейский. Рид аккуратно и тихо прикрыл дверь. Прижавшись спиной к стене, он лихорадочно соображал, что делать дальше. Скорее всего, он был всё ещё под действием лекарств, иначе бы столь сумасшедшая идея не пришла ему в голову: Рид выглянул в окно, карниз был достаточно широким. Что ж, стоило хотя бы попытаться. Нужно только не смотреть вниз. Рид был уверен, что, даже если поскользнётся и разобьётся насмерть, хуже уже не будет. Он поднял раму и вылез наружу. Медленно выпрямившись, Рид прижался спиной к кирпичной кладке и пошёл. Его хватило только на то, чтобы добраться до окна соседней палаты, голова снова начала отчаянно кружиться. Он не глядя нащупал край оконной рамы, потянул — она не поддавалась. Он попробовал снова и наконец с облегчением почувствовал, что рама пошла вверх. 

В палате лежал единственный пациент, подключенный к искусственной вентиляции лёгких. К счастью для Рида, он был без сознания. О том, что было бы, окажись это не так, Рид задумался только сейчас... Соображал он всё ещё с трудом. 

Дверная ручка щёлкнула, и Риду пришлось как можно быстрее ретироваться к стене и спрятаться за открывшейся дверью. В палату зашёл невысокий, слегка сутулый мужчина в форме младшего медицинского работника. Он держал в руках поднос с лекарствами. Рид дождался, пока он поставит поднос на прикроватный столик, и набросился со спины. Медленно опустив на пол бессознательное тело, Рид всё ещё немного неловкими движениями стянул с него одежду, оставив в одном белье и прикрыв собственной больничной робой. Переодевшись, он не торопясь вышел за дверь. Времени у него было немного, скоро санитар очнётся и поднимет тревогу, однако привлечь поспешными действиями лишнее внимание Рид не хотел.

В коридорах по пути к выходу Риду периодически попадались дежурные офицеры. Создавалось ощущение, что сюда согнали половину полиции Детройта. Ему бы это даже польстило, не будь нужды пробраться мимо них незамеченным. Рид заходил в палаты, нырял в подсобки и заворачивал в тупиковые коридоры, увиливал как мог, лишь бы не попасться. По пути он краем глаза поймал своё отражение в висящем на стене зеркале: иссиня-бледное лицо с запавшими глазами и осунувшимися щеками, покрытыми отросшей щетиной, которая вот-вот грозила превратиться в бороду. Сейчас Рид сам напоминал одного из тех мертвецов, что мерещились ему после замеса в клубе. Сколько времени он провёл в этой больнице? Он ведь даже не помнил, как тут оказался. К счастью, хотя бы галлюцинации пока не возвращались.

Он уже почти добрался до лифта, когда чья-то рука больно сжала запястье. Рид не успел среагировать. Его потянули в сторону, грубо выпихнув в ближайшую в дверь, и прижали к стене. Перед ним стоял офицер полиции. Рид дёрнулся, пытаясь вырваться, но коп держал слишком крепко, будто не человек... 

— Гэвин! — позвал он очень знакомым голосом.

Рид замер и пригляделся. Он не сразу узнал его из-за фуражки и больших тёмных очков. Ричард. Конечно же. Форма сидела на нём идеально, он был похож на модель с агитационного плаката: «Поступайте в полицейскую академию. Служба на благо страны — наш выбор!» И Рид, увидев такой, обязательно поступил бы, разве можно было отказаться?

Заметив во взгляде узнавание, Ричард разжал пальцы. Рид тут же попытался сползти на пол, но Ричард поддержал его под руку. 

— Где тебя носило? — собственный голос показался Риду чужим, мысли с трудом складывались в слова.

— Прости, я не мог прийти раньше.

— Так зачем сейчас припёрся?

— За тобой, — Ричард протянул ему руку. 

Гэвин тупо уставился на его ладонь. 

— Как я могу доверять тебе? Как могу быть уверен, что тебя не послали чтобы убить меня по-тихому? — он сделал паузу, чтобы отдышаться, говорить оказалось тяжело. — Я уже не понимаю, где бред, а где реальность. Хоть что-то из того, что я о тебе знаю, было правдой?

— Я не собираюсь причинять тебе вред, Гэвин. Это правда. А ведь у меня было множество возможностей, ты и сам это понимаешь. Правда в том, что я пытаюсь тебе помочь. 

Гэвин хотел поверить. Отчаянно хотел. Он вполне осознавал, в какой дерьмовой ситуации оказался. Он даже не был уверен, что доживёт до предъявления обвинений. Его работодатель этого не допустит. С Ричардом всё же появлялся шанс выжить. Разве у него оставался выбор? Он ухватился за протянутую руку, как утопающий за спасательный круг, с силой сжимая пальцы, и Ричард вздохнул с облегчением. Или Гэвину это только показалось?

Они спустились по лестнице на подземную парковку. Гэвин собрал все оставшиеся силы, чтобы идти ровно. Его всё ещё шатало, и Ричард периодически незаметно поддерживал его под локоть. Дежуривший на выходе полицейский кивнул Ричарду в знак приветствия, даже не взглянув на Гэвина. Очевидно, угрюмый санитар в компании офицера не вызвал у него вопросов. 

Машина была незнакомой. Гэвин не стал расспрашивать, где Ричард её достал. Он только надеялся, что тачка «чистая». На заднем сиденье обнаружилась сумка с вещами. Гэвин переоделся прямо в машине, после того как они отъехали подальше от больницы и завернули в глухой переулок. Вопросов Гэвин вообще не задавал. Он сгорбился на пассажирском сиденье, обхватив себя руками, и молча смотрел в окно.

Небо заволокло серым, и вскоре повалил снег. Риду казалось, что он окончательно спятил. Всё за пределами небольшого пространства салона автомобиля стало белым. Крупные пушистые хлопья медленно кружились в воздухе, окутывая белоснежным покрывалом крыши домов и кустарники, и таяли на асфальте под колёсами. Ричард немного сбросил скорость, но машина шла всё так же ровно. Время, казалось, остановилось, и окружающий мир замер, погрузился в сон. Рид чувствовал себя точно как в детстве перед Рождеством. Удивительное ощущение сказки, приближающегося волшебства, которое он почти забыл...

Гэвин наконец решился заговорить, когда они были уже близко к северо-восточной границе города. 

— Куда ты меня везёшь?

— Подальше отсюда, — ответил Ричард.

— В больнице уже должны были обнаружить побег. На выезде из города наверняка стоят патрули.

— Это не проблема. Я смогу их обойти. 

— Я даже не знаю, настоящий ли ты или моя очередная галлюцинация. Возможно, тебя вовсе никогда не существовало, а я сейчас всё ещё лежу на больничной койке, напичканный препаратами, и это, — Рид обвел рукой лобовое стекло и приборную панель, — происходит только у меня в голове.

— А где бы ты _хотел_ оказаться, Гэвин? — спросил его Ричард.

Рид выдержал долгую паузу. Затем ответил:

— Где угодно... подальше отсюда.

Ричард улыбнулся, не поворачивая головы и не отрывая взгляда от дороги. Гэвин долго рассматривал его точёный профиль, затем устало откинул голову на спинку сиденья и закрыл глаза.


	9. -

В середине дня в кабаке было почти пусто. Угрюмый бармен за стойкой меланхолично протирал стаканы. Негромко бормотал телевизор, подвешенный под самым потолком. Дикторша новостного канала вещала что-то про сбежавшего буквально из-под носа у полиции подозреваемого в серии жестоких расправ, потрясших город в последний месяц. Одинокий посетитель, сидевший у стойки, опрокинул в себя остатки виски.

— Вот бездельники! — проворчал он. — За что мы только налоги платим? 

— И много ты заплатил за последний год, Генри? — мрачно поинтересовался бармен.

— Эй! Я гражданин США и имею полное право спросить с власти за то, что в этой стране творится. А тебе вовсе грех жаловаться, выпивку свою я честно оплачиваю!

Бармен только покачал головой.

— Взять этих чёртовых пластиков! — не унимался Генри. — От них и так были сплошные неприятности. Но стоило немного пошуметь, и им поднесли гражданские права на блюдечке! А надо было раскатать их танками по площади, сразу бы вспомнили, где их место.

— Тут ты дело говоришь, — согласился бармен. — Сначала они забрали нашу работу, теперь вот это... Что дальше? Браки с андроидами? Андроид-президент?

— Помяни моё слово, добром это не закончится, — Генри подвинул бармену стакан, и тот плеснул ещё на два пальца.

«Теперь о погоде, — объявила дикторша. — Небывалое природное явление для апреля: сильный снегопад накрыл Детройт и продолжается уже вторые сутки. На дорогах образовались километровые пробки. Центр города парализован. Водителей просят быть осторожными и по возможности отказаться от поездок. Синоптики связывают это с...»

— Ты смотри, даже природа протестует... За апокалипсис, будь он неладен! — Генри отсалютовал бармену бокалом и отпил, поморщившись. — За чёртов грёбаный апокалипсис...


End file.
